


出轨文学|The Outermost

by PhotoStudio4U



Category: NEW PANTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U
Summary: 真影帝吴庆晨（32）x不是什么大导演彭磊（40）x年轻演员庞宽（24）是一个，除了标题不知道该怎么再summarize的故事，但是好喜欢。所有的Highligt都感谢我们勋老师，没有她就没有这篇文，让我们一起把她高高挂在天上。
Relationships: PENG LEI/PANG KUAN - Relationship





	出轨文学|The Outermost

现在是早上6：50，彭磊卧室的窗帘拉着。窗帘的遮光很好，室内漆黑一片。手机的屏幕亮了一下，又熄灭下去。手机的主人还在空荡荡的大床上睡着，可睡得也不实，所以在电话第二次响起的时候他就迅速弹了起来。他看见屏幕上两个字的名字，睡眼朦胧却也露出了一丝笑意。  
“干嘛呀，这么早。”还没睡醒的彭磊用黏糊糊的声音说。  
电话那头的声音俏生生的，“我刚熬了个大夜，才下戏，想你了。”青年人总是习惯打直球，这跟另一个人不大一样。那个人总是很多弯弯绕绕，以前让人很容易沉溺，但现在彭磊还是觉得这种直接让他更舒服。“你怎么不说话呀，想什么呢？”庞宽追问着。彭磊掐了把自己，真是没睡醒吧，这时候想那些干什么。于是他解释了句还没起，又主动提出去片场接对方，先回家里来歇着，然后再想下午干什么。电话那头的人低低地笑了一声，去你那，今天就不用想着出门了。彭磊故作严肃地说了他几句，爬起来洗漱一番，带着车钥匙出门了。走之前确认了一下，床头柜摆的结婚照收起来了，黑胶唱机里放的也是庞宽和他都喜欢的新浪潮的碟片。除非打开那些柜门仔细翻阅，不然假装这是个中年男人的独居公寓也没什么破绽。

影帝吴庆晨跟彭磊结婚的时候，还不是影帝。在那之前他在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了好多年，也没什么建树，也不知道怎么就跟也在圈里混的、不知名的小导演彭磊看对了眼，两个人热烈又平常地交往了一年半，就扯了证，搬进了彭磊的公寓楼里。  
婚后的生活是平淡无奇的，然而吴庆晨的事业上却突飞猛进。彭磊仿佛是有点旺夫，婚后没多久吴庆晨就演了个一不小心就红了的网剧男二，一下子演出了点名堂。他长得帅，演戏又认真，差的就是机会。这几年吴庆晨像开了挂一般，是个流量不错的男明星了。国民综艺，各种代言，八点档上星电视剧都接了个遍。自从他红了，关于他家庭生活的猜测就没停过。有人说他隐婚，有人说他跟前夫早就离婚了，有人说他们是开放式婚姻大家各玩各的，有人爆料说他的配偶也是圈里人，可是有什么作品参与过什么大项目又说不出来。吴庆晨又会讲话，懂得避重就轻，擅长哄骗粉丝记者男男女女，加上红了之后换的团队还算厉害，网路上流传的那些也都只是传言了。彭磊仿佛隐身在吴庆晨的光环下，他自己都没想到会藏得这么顺利。  
吴庆晨的情商是真的高，每次出国回来都给彭磊带礼物，甜言蜜语也说得好听。虽然人是越来越见不到了，但该有的细节也没有落下。只是套路越多，彭磊越觉得不是当初热恋时候那回事儿了。外面的世界那么大，他是真的没动过别的心思吗？吴庆晨也没给他讲过下了戏的那些事。彭磊能感觉到他俩的生活渐行渐远，就算每次见面还是蜜里调油，但第二天醒来吴庆晨都不在床上，地板上打结的套子和包装袋散落着，他又奔向下一个通告了。彭磊心里犯着嘀咕，又觉得自己这样娘们儿唧唧的，无缘无故也没理由直接质问吴庆晨，打碎了牙咽到肚子里，整个人要多难受有多难受。

可能是刚出社会还在外面漂泊，每次到了彭磊的公寓，庞宽都会忍不住多吸几口家的气息。彭磊家里没什么豪华的装修，都是他自己挑的。家具都是宜家货，审美是极简的，但大大小小的东西又堆得到处都是。他俩确实是有着共同的品味，浅色的床单被罩，阳台上的绿植，喧闹杂乱又温馨，都是庞宽也喜欢却暂时还没法拥有的。所以庞宽也喜欢去彭磊家里，光是呆着就特别舒服，“来首音乐吧”，他俩有时候会异口同声说。  
庞宽洗完澡爬上床，喊着彭磊过来，“一早就被我吵醒了，一起补个觉睡会儿吧。”彭磊的大板牙咬着下嘴唇，长手长脚地从另一边爬上去，一把将庞宽搂过来禁锢在怀里。庞宽试图挣脱了两下没成功，就放任彭磊紧紧地搂着自己。庞宽又要吻他，彭磊嘘了下，“快睡，高效睡眠”。  
庞宽一觉睡醒的时候，彭磊似乎已经醒了一会儿了。他一条胳膊维持着搂庞宽的状态，另一只手刷着手机。听见庞宽软软嗯了一声，彭磊就把手机放下了。他吻着庞宽的耳朵尖，庞宽抖得一激灵又要跑，却被彭磊搂得更紧。“你跑不了。”彭磊用气声说，撑起来深深浅浅地吻着庞宽。彭磊今天好像有极强的控制欲，比他平时要更急切、更想占有。这个念头模模糊糊从庞宽脑子里闪过，就又被彭磊强势的舌头给捅了个稀巴烂。庞宽感受到彭磊急迫，似乎更带一点复杂的焦虑，他示意彭磊放开他，他要帮彭磊口交。可彭磊只是把他从枕头上往床尾的方向挪了挪，脱下自己的内裤，从庞宽的上方把性器送到他的嘴边。庞宽听话地一口含住彭磊的阴茎，边吮吸边发出好听的声音，两只手还不老实地抚摸着彭磊的腹肌。他太会舔了，彭磊的马眼汩汩地流出清液来，又被庞宽用舌尖挑下咽了下去。彭磊的一切都让他心甘情愿意乱情迷。  
彭磊被他舔得舒服，但这还不够，他在庞宽嘴里挺动了起来。庞宽呜咽着，很快就变成有点无助的呻吟，彭磊今天太过激了，这简直不是一场口交，而是实打实的操弄。人焦虑的时候为了转移注意力，动作就会无意识地夸大。庞宽被他大力顶弄着，嗓子眼被龟头顶得不舒服，他有点想呕。但他没办法，他整个人都被彭磊压在身下，躲也躲不开。彭磊维持着不那么舒服的姿势，又示意庞宽给自己扩张。彭磊的过激还在继续，庞宽被他操得大腿都酸了他也没有结束，庞宽被高潮了一次又一次。最后彭磊终于射进了庞宽屁股里，他太久没射了，庞宽被过度使用的穴口都包不住他的精液。彭磊喘着粗气看着流出来的白浊，随手抓过庞宽脱下来的内裤帮他擦着大腿根部。“今天还真的出不了门了啊。”庞宽笑呵呵地说到，说完一头倒在了枕头上。  
庞宽回味着刚才的性事，虽然彭磊这次真的很过激，但他着实爽得很，彭磊更是射得脑子都没了。他去洗澡了，庞宽在卧室喊他，“你丫也不给我拿条新的内裤！”彭磊随口答了句在床边第一个抽屉里，隔着几间屋子庞宽也没太听清，到底是哪个床头柜呢？左边和右边两个抽屉，都放着男人穿的内裤，只是一个塞得满当当的，另一个只零零散散地放着几条而已。庞宽傻在当地，他心里开始有了不好的疑问，原来他向往的家的味道，是归彭磊和另一个人共同享有的。

彭磊一边洗澡一边回想起刚认识庞宽时候的情景。那天是急迫匆忙不顺利的，却让他义无反顾扎了进去。又是一个吴庆晨赶大早出门的日子，他出门之后两小时，彭磊才爬起来去片场上班。一整天的工作不怎么顺利，灯光师带错了设备，回去取的时间又把自然光错过了。女演员来了大姨妈，按之前说好的该她下水却说什么也不下，临时也找不到替身帮她。忙了一天手忙脚乱，好像每个人都有问题，但又都有各自的理由和借口。所有的一切造成糟糕的一天，让彭磊脸色更差。看时候不早了，彭磊只能招呼大家散场。助理小K喊他一起去喝一杯。按照彭磊正常的行事风格，他本应当是拒绝的，可今天怎么甩脑袋也没法把不好的情绪赶走。于是点点头跟着进了酒廊。  
小K是彭磊身边为数不多知道他婚姻状况的人。他问彭磊，是不是晨哥又出国了，磊哥你又得接活拍戏又得照顾家里真是辛苦了。彭磊干掉一杯啤酒，反正就这样呗，到这个岁数就会发现没几个人活着不累的。还好没有孩子，算是少了太多麻烦了。家庭生活真是文艺的死敌。小K张着嘴欲言又止，又给彭磊拿了瓶Stella，小心翼翼地给他倒好。彭磊用余光瞟他，你要说什么直接说好了，反正我也不怎么会拒绝别人。小K挤出来一个笑，哎，哥，过几天有个论坛，主办方是我哥们儿，他求我务必把你喊去，我要是…话还没说完，彭磊就指了指手机，意思是让他把内容发给自己。小K舒了一口气，暗暗给自己比了个OK，又趁着彭磊没反悔给他拉进了组委会的群里。  
论坛就在戏剧学院的礼堂举办，彭磊听着安排讲完了自己的发言，又被强迫撑到结束后的饭局。人群里有个亮丽的小男孩，隔着几桌都非常显眼。彭磊认出来是上午发过言的戏剧学院毕业生，也是个小明星。叫什么来着？对，是叫庞宽。彭磊虽然也不是什么大导演，但在圈里形形色色的男女也没有没见过的，自己的老公更是个有型有款的大帅哥，可为什么会对这么个小年轻念念不忘？他搓着手里的餐巾纸想不出个所以然，庞宽的老师带着他敬酒，竟已经到眼前了。“彭磊导演，请多关照。”庞宽笑意盈盈地说，彭磊听不进去那老师介绍的语言，只顾盯着眼前的人看。摆在他眼前的是前世今生的宿命感，这个人是完全陌生的，但又带着说不出来的熟悉。Déjà vu, 他想起书本里的这个词。  
按说活动结束了，彭磊就会退掉相关的群。可这次他没有。因为庞宽在群里呢，还排在群聊的前三位。彭磊每次想退群的时候都会忍不住点开庞宽的头像看，是少年人的一张侧脸，头发很短，抓得立了起来，脸上笑意盈盈，跟那天敬他酒的样子在彭磊眼前无缝重合。  
彭磊还在发呆的时候就被庞宽主动加了好友。再给他一百次机会，他也做不到不同意来自庞宽的好友申请。这是个错误，彭磊一边想，一边很诚实地点了同意。  
最初的庞宽是真的把彭磊当作圈子里的人脉来结交的，彭磊也顺了他的意，给他介绍了资源，牵线进了自己做副导的剧组。彭磊分不清楚到底是什么驱使着他，爱情从天而降来得太快，没认识两天，两个人就同时发现了这一点。彭磊本身就是个特别别扭的人。他和庞宽在一起的时候不是没想过后果，但一切“这样不对”的想法都在劈头盖脸的爱意里土崩瓦解。他也对庞宽说他的自卑与不值得被爱，可庞宽是同样的人，最终他俩达成了无言的共识，只有怪人才真的懂怪人，他俩没道理不在一起。彭磊一个人的时候，也知道纸包不住火，但他最终还是决定决定自我消化，硬把这些咽下去。  
陷入爱情的男人都像孔雀开屏，彭磊感觉自己突然有了使不完的劲儿。只要庞宽像棵小青葱似的站在他面前，他就憋不住嘴角的笑意。工作的时间里他俩忍笑拼命正经地一个指导一个演，休息的时候庞宽就一头扎到监视器后面陪彭磊指指点点。那些偷偷摸摸的身体触碰和假装正经的对话，是让人头皮发麻、全身神经都忍不住颤栗的快乐。  
杀青宴刚吃一半，气氛正high的时候，两个人一前一后地溜走了。不是之前约好的，但只要一个悄悄的对视就感受到对方的火花。院子里四下无人，黑漆漆的，两个人并排却又保持了一点距离地走着。彭磊都不知道该把手往哪儿放，庞宽偷偷观察他。时机和动作不值得提前安排好计算，一咬牙一横心，都是直觉和本能。彭磊在黑暗里停住脚步，张着嘴想说点什么。该在一切开始之前说清楚吧，彭磊这样想，但他也知道说清楚之后什么都不会有。在他纠结的瞬间庞宽带着不想再等待的决绝扑到彭磊身上。青春的荷尔蒙从容器里被捅出来了，砸了彭磊一身，庞宽的一脸憧憬更让彭磊只想紧紧抱住他，嗅他的气息。那就什么也不说了吧，就这样。  
打开酒店房间的门，射灯下的彭磊盯着庞宽看，手抚着他的脸颊。他真好看，哪里都好。庞宽紧贴着彭磊的身体吻了上去，彭磊被他热烈的亲吻憋得喘不过气。庞宽吸吮着彭磊的舌根，彭磊觉得自己的口水都要流出来了，太丢脸了，可年轻的庞宽又主动又热烈，他便只好放任自己沦陷不能拒绝。庞宽的手也不老实，摸着彭磊过于硬挺的部位，他好着急，仿佛下一秒得不到他就要急得哭了。彭磊自然是看不得庞宽的一点点难过，他终于下定决心把主导权拿了回来。他一把抄起瘦小的庞宽，几乎是摔到了柔软的大床上。彭磊撑起胳膊看他，庞宽的眼睛亮晶晶的，冲他咬了下自己的嘴唇。彭磊最后一根绷着的神经咚地一声断掉了。  
明明是两个人第一次做爱，却仿佛演练过上百遍。庞宽像条小蛇一样扭送着自己，在彭磊身上放肆极了，他闭上眼睛感受着被喜欢的人贯穿的感觉。彭磊望着眼前这人漂亮的下颌线，认栽了吧，认栽了吧。  
事后彭磊紧紧把庞宽圈在自己怀里，说自己其实不知道想过多少次和他做这样的事。庞宽笑嘻嘻地说你好变态，彭磊就放任男孩儿在自己怀里撒娇，认认真真地告诉他，嗯，是，想你想到变态了。

杀青之后的日子，庞宽进了在外地的别的剧组，彭磊和他保持着网恋。吴庆晨倒是闲了一阵，白天经常在家，只是晚上还是时不时出去social。彭磊开始紧张自己的手机，他的手机以前是对吴庆晨不设防的，可现在他也贴上了防窥膜，把解锁密码从4位改成了6位。吴庆晨也一样，他好像也把手机看管得严了起来。心里藏着事儿吧，彭磊心想，却又凭空有种正中下怀的满足感。

吴庆晨又上热搜了。最近有风言风语传他要接一个特别好的剧本，挡了好多别的明星的路。于是他多年前上综艺写了个好笑的错字，又被营销号翻出来嘲笑，配的图也都是他傻呵呵的表情。彭磊刷着手机心想，惨是真的惨，但他也确实是没什么文化，这么看似乎也不是太亏。当不再喜欢一个人的时候，他平凡的小缺憾都能成为忽略不了的弱点。  
然而庞宽的文化却对彭磊一击致命。就算是只能放工后捧着手机网聊，他也能陪着彭磊从包豪斯的设计观念聊到艺术家的自我修养，从杜尚聊到蒙德里安，从银河铁道之夜聊到星球大战。他不是那种只看表面的年轻人，他们最大的共同点不是爱好和品味，而是对于文化的溯源和深究。彭磊人到中年才第一次知道跟一个人在精神上百分百契合是什么感觉。彭磊开始觉得自己以前好可怜，跟吴庆晨好的时候年纪也不小了，半是凑合半是匆忙就跟吴庆晨结了婚。本以为这辈子都不会有什么差池和变故，却突如其来遇到了庞宽，两个人要命地投契，彭磊才后知后觉地发现陷入恋爱是什么滋味。  
我要给那首歌拍个mv，彭磊想，最晚下个月就把组搭起来。男主肯定是庞宽，再找个有名的女模特搭戏，唱片公司买买营销，庞宽在歌迷跟前刷一把脸，准能红一波。何况这歌儿也好听，还夹带着自己的私货。庞宽不知道这些弯弯绕绕，就当是彭导又给自己找活儿顺便公务约会了。  
来的女主角本来不知道男主是谁，来了之后一见庞宽就笑得花枝乱颤。原来庞宽上学的时候追过她，热烈追求后才发现她已经跟别的男孩儿好上了。庞宽被她笑毛了，也第一次在彭磊面前露出点囧态。彭磊却觉得他哪里都可爱。“我要和你在一起，原来的朋友都忘记”。歌词这么唱着，彭磊看着单纯可爱的庞宽，又陷入了沉思。真的可以为他跟吴庆晨分手吗，那会是什么样的时机呢？  
彭磊面色纠结地甩着自己的手腕。女模特过来看了看，说他这就是腱鞘炎了，也没什么办法，只能多休息多运动。庞宽听在心里，转头送了他一对黑色的护腕，套在了他的手上。彭磊心里一阵柔软，又半真半假地抱怨着，“我年纪大，你早晚有一天嫌我烦，我这么讨厌，没人比我还奇怪了，你早晚有一天受不了。”庞宽捂上他的嘴他还是坚持支支吾吾地讲。“我不会。”庞宽说。  
彭磊怕的太多了。怕自己年纪大，怕耽误庞宽的前程，虽然现在他可以帮庞宽介绍剧组带点资源，可他以后会红的吧，那之后呢，如果被大众知道他跟自己这样的关系会怎样？

吴庆晨真的接到那部电影了，是他成名以来接到的最靠谱的角色。但是导演要求他闭关拍戏，至少一年间不能出来跑通告和接代言。团队也没想到这一切会这么顺利，庆祝着庆晨的social终于有回报了。吴庆晨回家收拾行李，他仿佛没什么情绪的样子，并没有什么兴奋和满足感，却久违地粘着彭磊，让彭磊帮他做这个做那个。  
彭磊帮着他把四季的衣服配饰都拿出来再往箱子里摆好。"我从来都不带行李箱。"彭磊蔫蔫地说，"我还记得那次陪你去美国，你带了一堆，我什么都没带，每天晚上在酒店洗裤衩。"吴庆晨摸了摸彭磊的头，又转身去拿鞋子了。彭磊盯着吴庆晨的侧脸看，一件件把衣服往箱子里叠的时候，好像这些年的回忆也都跟着冒了出来。没结婚那时候，他俩还都没那么忙，吴庆晨有时间陪他在胡同里的玩具店流连，虽然他一点都不喜欢那些东西，却还是跟在彭磊身后；在一起之后每个大大小小的纪念日，只要能走得开，庆晨都想出很多主意跟他一起过；甚至还有，刚认识的那一天，在那昏暗的酒吧里，吴庆晨穿着皮夹克，手里端着杯酒，直勾勾地向他望了三次。他没有躲开眼神，吴庆晨就跨步向他走来，问他今晚要不要跟自己走……  
吴庆晨收完了箱子，离助理来接他还有一会儿。彭磊藏着心思主动靠近他。彭磊比他矮上3公分，离远的时候吴庆晨对他基本是平视。但是靠的近了，吴庆晨就要低下眼皮望他。彭磊不讲话，也不直视庆晨。庆晨搂过彭磊的腰，把呼吸轻柔地送到他耳边。"好久没做了"，彭磊听见庆晨说。他眼皮跳了一下，扶住庆晨的肩膀，主动吻上了庆晨的唇。没有特别的温度，不是凉的。彭磊记得刚交往的时候，庆晨想做的时候都会唇齿冰凉，那是青年人的兴奋和试探，彭磊还故作老成地茬他说一般人不是都燥热吗，怎么你是凉的？庆晨则会口齿不清地说，我那儿是热的呀，不信你摸摸，说着还在彭磊臀缝顶来顶去。彭磊又顺着记忆往庆晨的性器摸去，那里已经挺立起来了。庆晨的舌头在彭磊的唇珠上舔舐着，开始是轻柔的，但很快变得用力而不容拒绝。彭磊的躯体仿佛对他的动作声音和气味都有条件反射一般，不知道什么时候就已经湿透。  
庆晨把彭磊压在身下操，从不缺乏锻炼的腰臀在空气里幻化出好看的曲线。“你…今天…好…用力”，彭磊的话被他顶得支离破碎。“这、不是、好久、都、见不到、了吗”，庆晨说一个词就要顶他一下。彭磊试图专心面对庆晨，却又向往着未来一段时间里未知的自由，思绪继而不受控制地飘到庞宽身上，后穴忍不住夹紧了。吴庆晨不想这么快就交待，于是把彭磊翻了个面，从侧面操他。彭磊想到庞宽的主动，也心存着想讨好庆晨的心思，于是也有样学样，主动骑到庆晨的阴茎上。他试图掌握这场性爱的主动，但庆晨一只手扶住他精干的腰，另一只手搭在他没什么肉的臀部上，从下方一下一下用力深顶着他。彭磊被爽到控制不了表情和声音，庆晨拍着他的屁股，打出了红掌印。“我…要不行…了”，彭磊说，于是庆晨又回到了最开始的姿势，低吼着，全部射了进去。  
“照顾好自己”，庆晨嘴角带着点没那么温暖的笑意。他离开家之前给彭磊发了个airdrop，彭磊只见自己的手机屏幕亮了一下，然后就看到自己和庞宽的笑脸和拥吻出现在屏幕上。那些画面被livephoto忠实地记录了，甚至仔细听还能听见庞宽那有点尖细的嗓音。吴庆晨推开家门走了，留下彭磊一个人盯着手机发呆。彭磊身边没什么人知道他跟庆晨的关系，可吴庆晨身边有。他们看到彭磊居然和别人在一起，就拍下来发给了庆晨。庆晨倒也没那么惊讶，但也存了要点一点彭磊的心思。可他马上就要进组了。于是他选择把照片发给彭磊，是寄希望于彭磊可以给他个解释，却又不觉得不敢当面戳破彭磊的伤口。给彼此留点面子吧，庆晨这么想，谁也不是什么百分之百的好人。

自从庞宽发现彭磊家两个抽屉的秘密，也陷入了复杂的纠结中。他不需要调查了，事实就是直觉那样的。彭磊家里有别人，很可能已经结婚了，只是那人总是不在家里而已。可他更确定，彭磊对他的爱意不是假的。那些一起度过的晨昏，聊过的心声，他们总是坦诚。坦诚，这个词划过庞宽的脑海，他忍不住冷笑了一声。为什么一切都好好的，除了他已经有爱人，所有的事情都那么完美。庞宽从来不觉得自己是个同理心特别强的人，可面对这该死的现实，他还是给彭磊找到了无数的借口和理由。  
庆晨走之后彭磊把自己关了起来，他不接电话也不出门。庞宽找不到他，给他发了微信也不回。他没办法只好又敲响了彭磊家的门。彭磊丧眉搭眼地给庞宽开了门，就又把自己缩在了角落里。  
彭磊不说话，空气太安静了，他的面色冷得可怕，又带着可怜与羞怯。庞宽没见过这样的他。庞宽本也不是没想过大声质问，让彭磊交代个清楚什么的，可这样的彭磊让他无法下决心逼问他。  
"你知道了。他也知道了。"彭磊无力地说，用余光偷瞄着庞宽。  
“都是我的错……我想要的太多。"彭磊疲惫极了，“我也不知道该怎么办…"  
话音落了，空气依然静默。庞宽静静站在那里看着他。彭磊彻底不再敢看他，庞宽看了一会儿，又笑出声来。庞宽坐到彭磊的大腿上，用手抚触着彭磊的面颊，认真地亲吻他。彭磊被动地承受着这些吻，心里酸楚又难过，泪滴顺着脸颊大颗大颗地滑落。庞宽心里也酸得很，但他硬把情绪都咽下去。之前彭磊跟他做爱的时候总是笑他淫，他就会笑嘻嘻地回一句那你喜欢不喜欢嘛，彭磊就低着头嘿嘿地说，你说呢？庞宽觉得此刻自己说什么都奇怪都多余，那就淫吧，反正彭磊喜欢。  
彭磊后知后觉地被庞宽磨蹭得硬了，又被庞宽慢慢坐了上来。庞宽的穴道在他阴茎上又吸又夹，眼见着彭磊就要精虫上脑。“他是什么人？”庞宽在彭磊身上突如其来地问。彭磊回不过来神，庞宽在他身上又动了一下，又问他，“你打算什么时候告诉我？”彭磊彻底清醒了。彭磊没有回答这两个问题，但他沉默着想着，就在这一刻终于想通了。既然吴庆晨已经知道了，那就找个时间跟他摊牌讲清楚。对，就这么办。  
彭磊终于出声了，“我和他，快完了。我会跟你在一起的。”庞宽把自己从彭磊身上弄下来，彭磊的东西还挺着，暴露在微凉的空气里，显得可怜又无辜。庞宽瘫倒在彭磊的旁边，眼泪终于放肆地流了下来。终于，彭磊给他了一个承诺，即便没有人知道会不会兑现。

这之后的日子，彭磊磨着庞宽搬进了自己家。虽然庞宽心里不是没有芥蒂，但他就是无法拒绝彭磊可怜的劲儿，何况彭磊答应他自己会尽快搞定，但是在成功之前也不好光明正大在外面被人看见，庞宽也只好被他说服了。两个人畅想了许多以后的生活，彭磊甚至主动答应了庞宽，要在什么时间之前和吴庆晨离婚。  
正当他们以为一切都会按照畅想的步调行进的时候，吴庆晨在电影正式开机之前接受了某媒体的独家访问。这次被刷上热搜的，又多了个彭磊，#彭磊 吴庆晨# #吴庆晨认爱彭磊 称已结婚多年# #影圈神仙眷侣#。访谈当天恰好是他俩的结婚纪念日，吴庆晨突然当众表白自己多年的爱人，承认自己和彭磊导演已经结婚数年，两个人十分恩爱，还破天荒地给记者讲了很多细节。网友纷纷表示没想到影帝和彭导真的是一对，更没想到他们居然这么甜。网络上铺天盖地的都是柠檬味儿的祝福。彭磊被迫承受了突如其来的狗仔和闪光灯，他没有退路了。  
吴庆晨还爱彭磊吗？大概还爱，就像彭磊对他的感情也没有完全消失殆尽。可他不可能就这么轻易放手。之前已经暗示过彭磊自己已经知道了，可彭磊却逃避着没有给他回复。他又要封闭拍戏，狗仔的镜头和群众的八卦就是帮他盯着彭磊的工具。于是无数媒体都想采访彭磊和影帝的婚姻生活，然而彭磊怎么可能面对这一切呢？庞宽又该怎么办呢？他不想离开庞宽，在他的设想里，他和庞宽还有一辈子要过。  
“要不然我们逃跑吧。”庞宽捏着彭磊的手指怯生生地说。  
逃跑，真是个有诱惑力的主意。彭磊瘫倒在沙发上，手指间夹着点燃的烟。他拧着眉头吸了一口又重重地吐出来，眼里却有了一丝光亮。这不是他这几天来第一次想到这个词。只是在被庞宽说出口之前，他从来不敢把这想法摆在台面上去想。最近的日子，彭磊像被漩涡裹挟在中间。有时候他觉得就这样吧，平静地被溺死在漩涡中心就好了，空气足够稀薄，只要自己憋住呼吸就可以一死了之；可这时候下一浪潮又会涌来，将他重重抛起，摔到海面上。大多数时候，他觉得自己是一个人在对抗这一切，但回过神来他就会看到，命运把他和庞宽交织在一起，纠缠的无比紧凑，仿佛他们从来都是一体的。彭磊想，跑吧，就我们俩，去他妈的。  
于是两人直接下到地下停车场，开了车子就跑。他们没收拾行李，只是把驾驶证银行卡带在身上，去哪里全随机。他们交换着坐正副驾驶，开始的时候只是一门心思走远一点，沿着高速歇人不歇车地狂奔。后来实在累了，也走了足够远，终于下了小路，慢慢开了起来。走在路上会让人产生一种错觉，他们此时此刻是自由的，可以自私地把爱意占有。  
在路上的时间长了，彭磊和庞宽渐渐也不那么紧张了。风景总是很美，以前没时间去的地方都有机会去看看。两人又像初初认识的时候有很多说不完的话，有做不完的爱。他们交换了好多好多体液，还有更多更多的回忆。有很多东西都是聊着聊着才想起来的，如果没有这段旅行就会被永恒地埋没在记忆深处。  
庞宽说，在他很小的时候，有一年的暑假，总是不在家的父亲破天荒地带着他去了海边的一个小镇，过了一整个夏天。那是他记忆里最珍贵的回忆，现在想起来简直像做梦。那儿有温柔的海水和细腻柔软的沙滩，庞宽每个下午都套着泳圈，泡在温暖的海水里晃着，舒服极了。到了晚上，海边的气温骤降，风总是清澈，月亮高悬在天边，很亮很亮，但又时不时被飘荡的丝状的云层遮住。真的太美了，庞宽说。更别说在海边遥远的岬角上，还有一座灯塔。父亲给他讲看守塔人的故事，小小的庞宽总是说想去那里看看。临回北京的那一天，父亲带着他在灯塔里睡了一晚，摇曳的灯火和海浪的声音还有小小窗户透进来的月光，都深深埋在了庞宽的脑海深处。这是多么浪漫主义的回忆啊，彭磊惊叹着，那你还记得这个地方在哪吗？庞宽摇摇头，那时我太小了。于是这趟原本没有目的地的旅程突然有了目的，彭磊开始开车沿着海岸线陪庞宽找回童年的记忆。夏天晚上气温较低和灯塔是这道题重要的线索，两个人在地图上锁定了几个小城，挨个摸了过去。  
每个滨海的城镇都各有各的美好，何况是他们两个在一起，每时每刻都在一起。他俩在路上晃了这么久，话好像永远说不完，爱怎么也掏不空，记忆里的小城也一直没有到。如果找不到记忆里的地方，那就死在路上吧。彭磊坐在副驾驶上看着飞驰而过的海，被自己这个想法吓坏了，但是转过头来，他听见庞宽说，“我们好像两个得了绝症的人啊，在死神赶来之前一起环游世界。”彭磊无言地望着他，“其实这份爱就是得了绝症吧，治不好的。”庞宽继续说，“有了这一路，也值得了。死亡也没关系了。”

这一天的傍晚，他们终于到达了地图上圈出的最后一个小城。庞宽刚停好车走下来，就断定道，这就是他们要找的地方。两人沉默地沿着海岸线走到地图上灯塔所在的位置。海面上突然起了大雾，站在悬崖上却看不到一点海。一切都是迷茫。灯塔还在，但没有看守灯塔的人，也因为年久失修，成为了一片摇摇欲坠的废墟。万物静默如谜。记忆终将化作碎片，就在这破破烂烂的残垣间，彭磊按着庞宽凶狠暴戾地做了一次又一次。  
然后两个人默默地躺在这里，等待新的太阳升起。  
新的一天来了，彭磊掌握的方向盘往北京开。庞宽没有问今天去哪里，但也很快猜中了前进的方向。离他们逃出来已经过了好几个月，一路上走走停停，兜兜转转，仿佛已经过完了大半生。可这回到现实的路程，竟是意外地短暂。他们清晨驱车出来，快到目的地的时候，却连太阳还都没有落山。彭磊把车开进进京检查站，打开后备箱，掏出了驾照和身份证。交警看都没看，就挥手示意他离开。  
彭磊刚要踩下油门，却听见庞宽说他要下车。他小声却坚定地说了声，“我们就到这里。”  
彭磊没有拦他的男孩儿。  
他静静地坐在驾驶座上，看着庞宽拉开车门离开他，走回人山人海。


End file.
